


Hummus

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://claravoyant.tumblr.com/">claravoyant</a> on Tumblr. Mini-prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummus

**Author's Note:**

> "tentoo/rose out for hummus"

She’s taking him out exploring and they’re passing a Middle Eastern food place and she makes a comment about maybe having hummus with dinner a night and he asks “what’s hummus?”

She stops dead in her tracks and stares at him. 

“You’re joking right?” she asks, disbelief evident on her face. “All of time and space and you’ve never had hummus?” He shrugs.

Before he knows what’s happening he’s being dragged into the shop and deposited into a chair at a table by the window and Rose goes up to the counter and several minutes later she deposits a bowl tan dip in front of his face along with a plate of pita chips. He looks at the dip, the texture looking dubious to him, and looks up at Rose and makes a face. 

“Oh, don’t even give me that,” she tells him, fixing a look upon him that makes her look like Jackie for a terrifying moment. “You’re a traveler, I’m sure you’ve eaten things way weirder than this. Besides, it’s delicious.”

“I wasn’t aware you had tastes that extended beyond fish and chips,” he retorted. She ignored him and picked up a pita chip and scooped up some of the dip with it and held it in front of his face. 

“As a former traveler and visitor to other worlds, you’re required to try this.”

He held up his hands in mock surrender and obediently opened his mouth. Rose deposited the pita chip with the dip into his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised and hurriedly scooped up more dip with another chip. 

Rose smirked, “I told you so” written on her face.


End file.
